Creep (A Death Note Vampire AU)
by StoryWriterFromTheDepth
Summary: "this man is…he's…Creepy, pathetic AND insane, so why do I fall into his lustful GAZE!" Matt has had his better days, choosing to wander down a vampire-infested town, in the dark, and choose to take the way through an ally way probably wasn't his BEST idea...Now he's stuck with this boy who refuses to leave his house...WELL...Make yourself at home...I guess?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Introduction

_~This whole story contains the following *Blood*. *Slight gore*. *Emotion* *Mentions of M-Preg* *Actual M-Preg* *Cute Near* *Small plot-twists [If you count them as plot twists]~_

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything [Winky face]-[] **;)**_

* * *

I was officially having the best day of my life, I was lying on my couch, on my back with my feet in the air as I held a small white fluffy puppy above my head "You are so cute" I pouted my lip out and snuggled him close to me, he seemed happy enough and just lay on my stomach "I'll name you Fluffy, No that's a shit name" I muttered "Yippy, no that's fucking stupid…" I added on as I stared at him "Poe." I answered "I'LL CALL YOU POE" The puppy looked up at me in slight alarm at the raise of my voice before ducking his head back onto my stomach "Aw, you are so cute Poe" I beamed as I softly stroked his head, I had just found this stray puppy wandering in my back garden with no collar or anything! "In other news the serial killings have continued in local area's" The TV blared, Poe was already breathing slower, his little stomach moving up and down slowly, he was obviously asleep, now I was stuck on the couch, I'd never move. That would be cruel. "The victims have continued with the same neck wounds" the reporter added on "We are not sure if the victims are all being killed by one person!" A woman debated "If you look closely the wounds are much smaller than maybe…another victims? The wounds sizes change" she argued "But the SAME wounds none-the-less, I believe there is an organization" a man argued "Impossible, the victims don't even match up" the woman immediately argued "What do you think this is? The mafia? Are you saying an elderly woman is in the mafia? Oh how I'd pay to see that" the woman said sarcastically, making me snort.

I hated watching TV so late at night, it was boring. I slowly allowed my eyes to shut with the quiet sounds of the television playing in the back of my mind, and the small and quiet snores of the puppy. I slowly yawned and opened my eyes as I felt something bouncing on my stomach, I stared down at Poe who was yipping and kept bouncing on me "Hey little guy" I cooed as I rubbed his head, he seemed happy enough that I was finally awake and gave a small bark and jumped off me, onto the floor. He immediately turned and ran into the kitchen, his ears flopping, I laughed and shook my head, Getting ready to feed him and start my very boring day of lying around, wasting away like a corpse. And the whole day was pretty uneventful, I fed my goldfish, which were far less fun than Poe, and then I read my mail and hacked into a Mafia's base, no big deal really.

I think the most eventful thing in my day would be going to the store when the clock ended up striking right on Midnight, I left the store with my new box of Cigarettes, considering earlier not only did I run out of them but I also ran out of lighters, my lighter had stopped working, making me immediately pout, and I was DYING for a smoke. So here's how it's going, I'm wandering home, half-asleep, not paying attention, at midnight and walking through an ally, not the best of my choices ever, I'll admit, I had also pulled my goggles around my neck so my hair was blocking some of my vision, But I was almost home. Until…I heard a crash and I spun around, a bin lid slowly rolled up to me and collapsed making me tilt my head as I turned and gasped, but my yelp of surprise was muffled by a hand and I was thrown against the wall, I squirmed and struggled as the figure held me there, he didn't say a single word, just held me there as I kicked and screamed into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Creep

Disclaimer; I no own this, K? ;]

* * *

He was just watching me, almost with amusement. _Damn he's strong…! _I hissed at him and kept struggling until I had completely warn myself out, but it only took a few more seconds before I was clawing at him again, he rolled his eyes and seemed bored, so he tore my head to the side, I gasped and kicked at him harder, but he had me firmly against the wall, one hand keeping my arms together, considering I had very skinny arms It was easy to do so, and his legs where keeping mine in place, and the other hand was steadying my head. I thought nothing too bad would happen…until I screamed in pain into his hands when his teeth clamped down on my neck.

It was like having two needles stab through a vain in your neck, it left me paralyzed with fear and my head and neck throbbing, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was I began to feel dizzy, and the figure was slurping at my neck, and I knew he was drinking my blood. I struggled very weakly before ducking my head onto his shoulder as I gasped in pain, his hand had moved from my head and back onto my mouth when he had bit down, so I was panting, whining, gasping and whimpering into his hand, but he didn't seem to care too much and was happily enjoying emptying me, until suddenly he stooped. "What's your name?" the figure whispered at me, a large grin spreading on his face, I was DEFINITELY ready to pass out and just before I did I managed to faintly whisper_ "Matt"._

I gasped and sat up quickly, realizing I was on the couch, I lay back down "Great, nightmare…" I muttered "hardly-"I squealed as I saw the attacker with my puppy, Poe was just sitting there, obediently as the attacker stroked his fur "Morning" he grinned at me, I froze and slapped my hand to my neck, feeling two puncture wounds, I was frozen in fear and slowly took my hand away from my neck "Cute pup" he stated towards the dog "Got a name?" he added on "P-Poe" I whispered shyly "And…do you have a name?" I shyly looked down, partly from fear. "Mello" I nodded slowly and bit my lip "Ah…Mello, why are you in my home?" I asked with a slight awkwardness "because, you are MINE" he hissed at me, I jumped slightly "When did I agree to that?!" I burst out.

"Just now" he hissed at me, I bit my lip harder, drawing blood. Mello's eyes widened as he looked at me "Shit-" I went to wipe it and he leaned up to me, trapping me against the couch before running a thumb over my lip and bringing the thumb to his mouth "So…y-you're a-a v-vampire?" I stuttered as he sucked away the blood and grinned "Yea" he didn't move back, he stayed in the same spot "Define…'Yours'" I muttered "You're mine, as in, you do what I ask when I ask it, and if you try to date anyone else…I kill them." He seemed to say it happily, but the last part…he seemed to whisper it darkly, making me shiver.

"I don't really know anybody…" I admitted "Good!" he beamed "Got any chocolate?" he asked quickly "U-Uh…fridge" Mello was gone in a flash which gave me a few seconds to allow a deep breath to come out in small little gasps of air "…This is bad…" I whispered to myself "GOT IT" I jumped at the sound of Mello's voice as he raced back into the room and sat cross-legged in-front of me, Poe waddled over to the couch and clawed at it, unable to reach me, I leaned down and gently grabbed him, placing him in my lap as I stared back at Mello's crystal blue eyes "Why am I yours?" I asked him "Because I claimed you" Mello answered as he nibbled at the bar "Why did you claim me?" I asked with confusion "You're hot" he blurted out; I paused and burst out laughing. "Sorry, you're obviously looking for my much more attractive, evil, older-brother Matthew" I joked.

"You ARE hot Matt" Mello stated blankly, staring at me with a little glare. "Yeah sure" I muttered as I looked away and ran a hand through my blood-red hair "…And most definitely with that bloody-red hair of yours" Mello purred, I quickly looked at him and snorted as I lay my head back against the couch "So CLAIMING me pretty much just means you'll stalk me and if anyone looks at me you'll scream 'Mine' and smack e'm?" I asked Mello "Pretty much" he shrugged "And when you love me, I can bind us PROPELY" He beamed "…b-bind?" I asked quickly "You know, you become my mate, no big deal-""MATE?!" I yelled at him "Yeah, duh. You'll come live with my vampire with me. And being a Mate I can probably do what my friend did and get you pregnant" "YOU. DARE. GET. ME. PREGNANT. YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT, I'M A MALE!" I yelled "You can, I'm a vampire. It's possible" he pointed out "Dear god, don't you dare…A-AND…It's not like you'd even get the chance too!" I hissed at him.

"How does it sound?" Mello beamed totally ignoring my last comment, I stared at him in horror "…Scary, horrifying, not on my 'To-do' list." I admitted "Meh, don't worry. That's why I said I CLAIMED you NOW, I can't MATE you with ME, if you don't love ME" Mello stated "God…for a vampire you're awfully happy ALL of the time" I muttered "Well, it's not every day you meet your true mate, now is it?" Mello beamed, I stared at him. _Bite back Matt…don't say anything…hold your tongue… _"How do you know I'M your TRUE mate?" I asked "Because, do you not feel it?" he asked me, I paused and shrugged "Feel what?" I asked "Like you're less lonely" Mello answered, I awkwardly paused and shifted slightly, I DID feel a little less lonely…but I had Poe…I don't need…this random-Blondie. "Only a little" I admitted "See, that's one of the things about the people you're destined to be with, you see my friend never had any REAL friends and just sat there day and night then he met his MATE one day and they actually were enemies, and he told me he knew he was his mate because he didn't feel lonely around him, and enjoyed his arguments and debates with him." Mello smiled slightly.

"Your family sounds great" I smiled, they did…NO. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I was having this silent mind-battle with myself. Somewhere DEEP down I WANTED to be with Mello, but he's a…blood-sucking, stalking, attacking weirdo who grins all of the time and told me that we're going to make babies together.

CREEP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pick-Up Lines of death

Disclaimer; I don't own anything ;X

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my head as Poe nudged me, I opened my eyes and looked at him as he kept nudging me "What?" I asked NUDGE "What?" I asked again NUDGE. NUDGE. I grunted and stared at him as he crawled across me and grabbed the remote, I just watched him as he gave it to me, I hesitantly tossed it to the other side of the couch and he ran over to it, retrieved it, and immediately gave it to me again "You wanna play?" I stroked his head as I stood up, Mello watched me with curiosity as I grabbed a small ball the size of my fist and tossed it, Poe ran over to it and with a little bit of difficulty, managed to grab the ball with his teeth and rush over, giving it to me, I threw it even further away and he ran into the kitchen as it bounced.

"See, you'd make a good dad" Mello smirked "No" I growled as I turned away and grabbed the ball of Poe "Why POE?" Mello asked me suddenly, I blushed slightly and looked away "Like the poet" I answered "Edgar?" Mello asked me quickly "What? Yeah." I shrugged "Oh dude he based that 'Red-Death' story off me" I froze at his words "You've really been ALIVE that long?" I gasped "Duh" he shrugged "And he based you off, DEATH himself?" I asked him "Well, I was a dick back then so…" He trailed off, I shook my head and threw the ball again, but Poe just lay on my feet "Bored?" I asked him softly, he snuggled my feet and I sat back.

"So! What do you do for fun around here?" Mello asked me quickly "I lie here" I answered "And…?" he trailed off "Waste away like a corpse." I shrugged, he frowned visibly and I just sat there "You are a very dark-human." Mello muttered "Now, up!" he ordered "What?" I laughed at him "I said UP! Humans need excise. Good for the baby-grower" Mello answered, pointing to his stomach. "It's a STOMACH not BABY-grower" I answered as I stood up, Poe crawled off my foot and I bent down and picked him up "We could run to the shop, I need to get Poe a leash" I shrugged "Great" he stood up and I sighed "There's no getting rid of you, is there?" I muttered "I sucked your blood, so I could find you if you ran across to the other side of the world, Matty" I cringed at the nickname "I'm fucked" I squeaked as I rushed out of the door.

I was happy we were walking in silence, but I suddenly broke it. "MATTY'S A GIRLS NAME!" Mello laughed at me and I huffed "I thought Vampires would die in the sun" I muttered "Nah, I was bitten. So I'll be fine. I'd probably get minor sun-burn being in the sun for too long, that's about it." He answered, I nodded my head and sighed as I sped walked into the store "Hi Matt" I turned and saw Laura, she works at the game-shop, I flirt with her sometimes to get discounts…yeah…"Oh hey Laura" I beamed happily, Mello ghosted next to me, seeming very…possessive. "Haven't seen you in the gaming shop for a while" she twirled her hair "Been busy, thinking of new Pick-up lines" I winked, Mello seemed to tense up and narrow his eyes at me.

"Aw, you" she fluttered her hand slightly "I'll see you around…" she flipped her hair slightly and walked away "…What. The. FUCK was that?!" Mello hissed at me "…That's me flirting to get free games; she owns the game shop" Mello's glare immediately turned into a large smirk "Hah" he turned away and kept smirking as he began walking, I shrugged and followed him, Poe was just sitting in my arms as I walked into the doggy section "This looks like a very nice toy" Mello grabbed a penguin and Poe grabbed it with his teeth, Mello pulled at the toy and Poe growled and pulled back "Okay, you two, stop playing" I snatched the toy and tossed it back as I grabbed a leash and collar "Let's go!" Mello whisked to the counter with the items and immediately paid before grabbing my arm and ghosting us out of the shop quickly.

I stumbled slightly and rolled my eyes at him "Hey Matt…" Mello started, I braced myself and he grinned "Do you even like Boys?" I immediately relaxed "I'm Bi. I'm assuming you are gay?" Mello smirked "nah, I'm Matt-Sexual" I rolled my eyes at his joke and couldn't help but let a smile graze my face.

"Shit" I hissed, in a flash Mello was next to me "What?" he asked quickly "Burned my hand on the oven" I shrugged as I opened it and took the pie out "Let me look" he grabbed my hand and shook his head "Did it hurt?" he asked me "Of course it bloody hurt-" I started "No, not your hand" I paused and tilted my head "When you fell from heaven" he answered, my eyes widened and my mouth opened widely "…A-Are y-you k-kidding me?!" I asked him quickly as I laughed but covered my hand over my mouth to muffle it "Matt, are your pants shiny? Because I can see myself in them-"he added on, I laughed harder and shook my head as he stood there with a grin.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only 10 I see" I keeled over laughing harder and he let a small laugh escape his mouth "These are bad pick-up lines" Mello muttered as he chuckled, I stood up straight and stared at him but I couldn't help but laugh again "You're cute, Mello" I tapped his face and walked back over to the pie. I couldn't believe Mello had just used CHEESY PICK-UP LINES ON ME! And I called him cute…But he is though, he looked so innocent. "Do you want some pie Mello?" I asked him "Or can you not eat it?" I added on "I can eat SOME foods, what is it?" he asked "Cherry" I beamed "So it's red, I'll eat that" he shrugged and sat across from me, I placed a small plate with some on down, Poe was already lying on the couch, on his back with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his leg up in the air, kicking slightly. Me and Mello had already laughed about it earlier.

"So, you know I have my NEW family, do you have a family Matt?" Mello asked, I paused. "Don't know my parents" I shrugged "I raised myself" I added on "It is impossible for an infant to raise themselves" Mello pointed out "I wasn't an infant I was 6" I stated "Now I'm 17" I added on "I am very old, but in human years I died at 19" He stated, I nodded slowly as I slowly ate the pie "Oh and I am still sorry about that whole eating you thing" he muttered, I laughed at him and shook my head "Way to put it bluntly" I smirked "But it's fine, it healed. I have two cool scars to show for it." I stated.

"It's like a hicky that will never go away!" Mello blurted out, I paused and slapped my hand over my neck "Mello!" I barked at him "I'm only joking!" he held up his hands in a small surrender "Oh and I need to head home soon for a few hours, would you be okay with that?" Mello asked me "I'd…be fine?" I answered "You sorta invited yourself" I added on quietly, Mello laughed and stood up "True, Bye" he sped out of the door and I paused and frowned slightly, I felt lonely. "…This is so fucking stupid" I muttered as I crossed my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dating Advise [Super SUPER short chapter, but I'm updating more today!]

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or I can assure you there would PLENTY MORE BLOOD.

* * *

Hours Later: _Mello's Pov:_

"And **WHERE** have YOU been?" oh no...It's the devil. I paused and rubbed my neck "With someone" B broke out in a grin "Oh really?" he asked "a hooker?" he added on "NO!" I roared immediately "Uncle MEL!" Someone yelled, I paused and felt someone grab onto me, I looked down to see little Kayla "Hi Kay-Kay!" I waved slightly and picked her up, she was only 5. And half-vampire "Kayla!" someone answered, running into the room. "Mello!" I turned to see Light and he smiled at me happily "Where you been?" he frowned "I've been trying to make my Mate like me" I answered "…You DO know you can't FORCE humans to like you, right?" Light asked flatly "…I can." I answered with a smug tone "You can't." Light argued "I looked up on this website thingy-""You went on a dating thing?!" Light laughed at me "Yeah, he kinda laughed and blushed a little when I used these little line things on him." I shrugged "…You used PICK-UP lines on him?!" Light laughed.

"That's precious, Mello." Light shook his head "Uncle Mel can get anyone he likes" Kay-Kay argued whilst sticking her tongue out "That's right" I pointed at Light "Oh Light, Tell me…How did you and L fall in love?" I tilted my head; he sighed and rubbed his head. "It's complicated, Okay. We were on a case…" he trailed off "L was investigating Vampires. Even know he is one he was investigating pure vampires who were born at birth, I was hunting them. When we came across each other, we hated each other. We fought, screamed, kicked and hurt each other. Then one day, he saved my life." I shrugged "I got shoved off a bridge and he jumped in after me. The sea…I mean, he gave me CPR and we became friends after that" Light smiled "FRIENDS, Me and MATT are sorta FRIENDS…" I trailed off.

"Yes but you need a solid friendship." Light answered "Well...I stalked him home" Mello shrugged, Light sighed and rubbed his head "And bit him" Mello added on, Light was just standing there "And refused to leave, that's sorta friends...right?" Mello asked "No..." Light trailed off as he grabbed the bridge of his nose "More like creepy, stalker, demon. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill you yet" Light groaned "You really need too...apologize, Mello" Light sighed "For what?!" Mello ordered, Light shook his head. "You need to build a GOOD friend-ship, not scare him half to death!" Light muttered, something ran through my mind at those words_ 'a friend-ship...huh?'_ "B" I called, he turned and I smirked at him "B, I want you to follow me back to Matt's, stay hidden and tell me his REAL name, and I'll buy you jam" B shrugged and Light immediately stared at me "What are you planning?" Light asked me quickly, I grinned and tapped my nose "It better not involve hurting anyone!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Creep 10 out of 10

Disclaimer; I don't own XDD

* * *

I was awoken by a loud banging on the door, I was curled up on the couch next to Poe and I slowly inched up and dragged myself to the door, Opening it. "Hi Matty" Mello beamed "Hey" I yawned, and paused "Is that a motorbike?" I asked him "Oh yeah" he grinned "Well, you coming in?" I yawned again "Yep" he beamed "One second, I need to lock the bike and stuff" he jogged away and I shook my head and walked fully, inside, a few minutes he walked in, with a large grin on his face. It ALMOST scared me. "Been for any vampire-food?" I asked him "Don't worry, I had a drink of donated blood at my house" he shrugged "O-Okay" I yawned.

"You said you didn't know who your parents were, do you have anything? Baby photos?" I shook my head "No baby photos" I answered, he nodded slowly. "That's a shame, I only have ONE photo" he took it out and I stared at the young boy with peach skin, and the tiniest and almost evil grin on his face with bobbed hair "I was 7" he answered, I nodded at the photo and smiled "You were evil from birth" I joked "True!" he answered quickly "I picked on my brother Near a lot, this was taken…I believe…right after I knocked his tower over" he laughed, I shook my head. "That explains it…WAIT?! You have a BROTHER?" I asked quickly, becoming very interested. "Yeah, he's 16. He was turned into a vampire around the same time as me" he shrugged.

I nodded. And yawned "So, what you doing today?" Mello beamed towards me "Work"

Mello's Pov:

It was a perfect chance, when Matt had left for work I immediately grabbed his laptop and searched through the web "Mail Jeevas" I typed in, and the only thing that came up was a hospital he was born at, I smirked and shrugged. I'd go there.

And when I did, I got some of the answers I needed, apparently his parents had both been in a car crash with him, his mother stopped being able to walk so she wouldn't be able to care for Matt and his father got Amnesia, so he didn't know about Matt. And apparently, there were two pictures of him.

I claimed the pictures with a very big smile, because I didn't actually expect my plan to work. The first picture he was very small, probably right after birth, and another was when he looked about 5, had a hand-held game and his puffy red hair was in all different directions and a baggy shirt hanging off him along with his goggles, tangled and on-top of his head, he looked half-asleep as well and his mouth was slightly parted and eyes half-lidded. It was adorable. "Aw"

Matt's Pov:

"Have a nice day" I answered, I hated working in a shop. It was boring, and people either hated you or flirted with you. There was no IN-BETWEEN. And now I had this mysterious blond following me around and sleeping in my house, I had to at least admit to myself I had a crush on him, he was SEX ON LEGS, and there was NO denying that. But I couldn't just…and I quote 'Have his babies' that creeped me out. And then he OUT-OF-THE BLUE begins to use pick-up lines on me, he's adorable. But there's a difference between 'Sexy' and 'Cute'. But he is both. BUT…Oh my god, I can't even start, what weirdo follows you home after trying to eat you, then refuses to leave and actually leaves their BIKE outside your house, and then explains he's my MATE…what has he done? Stalked me all of my LIFE? I wouldn't be surprised!

I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone dumped down a huge pile of chocolate "Mello?" I raised an eyebrow at him "Hi Matty!" he beamed and handed me the money, I shook my head and took it "Hi Mells" he paused at the nickname and smiled widely_ 'Well if you're going to call me that stupid fucking name, Two can play this game!' _"…Oh and here" he handed me a semi-large card and quickly left the shop, I paused at it and stared down at it, it had writing on.

Looks; 10

Personality; 10

How cool you are; 10

How much I want to be your best friend; 10

How much I'd protect you; 10

I just stared at it with wide eyes "Is he joking?" I whispered as I pushed into my back-pocket, laughing slightly. "He doesn't make life easy for me…" I muttered. Creep level? Officially 100%

"HI MATT" Mello beamed as I walked through the door, I stared at him. "I wanna show you something" he grabbed my arm suddenly and I stumbled as he pulled me over to a new small table I noticed by the couch, he bought me a little table? I smiled slightly but saw two objects on it, I paused "Picture frames?" I asked him, he nodded quickly and we kneeled in-front of them, my eyes widened immediately, one picture frame was of Mello as a child…the other…"M-Mello…h-how…did…y-you…g-get…this?" I whispered as I grabbed the picture frame of…M-Me?! "…I went to where you were born to find it" he answered "y-you…y-you…" I stuttered and put it down, wrapping my arms around him.

He seemed startled but relaxed and wrapped his arms back around me "Mello…" I trailed off and slowly pulled away, I reached into my back pocket and turned the card over, quickly writing on it.

He looked at the card as I handed it over.

"…How much we're friends; 10" Mello read out "…How cool you are…10" he added on with a small smile "Personality; 10" he added on "Looks…" he hesitated and gulped "Way beyond 10" he gulped again when he read that out and I looked away slightly, as he tensed up and let a small bit of blush dust his cheeks "u-uh.." he mumbled and slowly placed the card in the middle of their photo's, he stayed silent and sighed "Really?" he asked me "…uh…yeah" I shrugged "I mean did you not know your good looking?" I asked "y-yeah but I didn't think YOU thought so" he glared slightly "Are you fucking with me?" he asked "…No?" I tilted my head "I thought you didn't like me" he added on "I never said that…" I muttered "But can you blame me? You try to eat me then immediately say I'll bare your children. It was a bit…fast for me…I AM human…" I trailed off "And so very socially-awkward" I added on.

"I get it" he nodded "BUT…will you bare my children?" he asked "God damn it no!" I hissed, he smirked. "Oh and Mello…?" I trailed off "Yeah?" he smiled "Creep 10 out of 10!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Karaoke and Lust

Disclaimer: No own. Duh

* * *

Mello's Pov:

"Okay so I got his photo and he hugged me, got all…you know, stuttering…and then he said I was good lucking and rated my appearance beyond 10 out of 10." I stated towards Light "I guess you're SLOWLY getting in there." Light stated "I'd suggest Mello finds away to seduce Matthew" L spoke up, I jumped when I saw him right next to me "I did that with Light-kun when I wanted to date him, I pushed my jeans a little down to show my hip bones and he fell for the bait" L stated "…SHUT UP" Light hissed at him, I smirked. "But I'm already wearing Leather, how do I get sexier?" I half-shrugged "Instead of BITING the chocolate, Lick it, Push your leather down a little" L answered "I know I started eating lollypops around Light" L added on, I smirked and stood up, Okay. I shuffled my leather down a little and shrugged "I can't believe my sorta-father-figure is giving me sex advise" Mello mumbled "Well…we have to help you SOMEHOW, L. Did I tell you that Mello tried to eat his crush?" Light asked L, L smirked

"I'm going to say I'm sorry…ONE DAY" Mello argued as he frowned "I'll get him…I'll just…" I took off my leather vest just leaving my black tank top "Should I just take a shower at his house and walk out in the towel?" I asked "…You learn from the best" B stated as he smirked widely.

Matt's Pov:

"Womanizer, Womanizer WOMANIZER" I sung into the little microphone, I was always insane on Saturday nights and played a karaoke game, it was a game to which you competed with other people around the world. "Hi Matt" I jumped when Mello walked through the door "Where's your vest?" I asked him as I clicked another song "It was rubbing on my chest a little and annoying me" I noticed his black tank top and I shrugged, but I could also see his hip-bones, I looked away quickly when I notices I was staring "Hey, do you mind if I take a shower? I was drinking blood again and got it on me" I shrugged and pointed to the bathroom "Have at it" I answered as I clicked the song "Come on bitches, don't you try to win me, I'm warning you…I'm hella good at Lady Gaga" I warned the TV "SHOW ME YOUR TEETH-"I sung loudly as the bathroom door closed.

Several minutes later I laughed and jumped up and down, clapping my hands. "I WIN, STUPID!" I yelled as the shower stopped and I heard thudding on the floor "Hey Matt, would you mind throwing my clothes in the wash?" he asked "Sure" I turned and dropped the microphone, he was half naked, in a towel…long blond hair, wet and dripping down his-I mentally slapped myself "Sure" I quickly grabbed the clothes off him and tossed them into the washer "Can I borrow a pair of your jeans?" he asked me, flipping his hair out of his face, making the water run more down him, I bit my tongue and nodded as I tensed up and quickly walked into my room, I tossed him a shirt and jeans and turned as he shuffled the jeans on "Shirt doesn't fit, guess I won't wear one" I bit my lip, my eyes widening as I turned and forced myself to calm down.

"K…" I muttered as he strutted over to the fridge and plucked out a chocolate bar before collapsing onto the Sofa next to Poe, Mello just stared up at the ceiling, day dreaming, I watched him as he stuck his chocolate in his mouth and just sat there…Okay? I slowly shuffled next to him as he ran his tongue up it, my eyes widened and I gulped. 'I'm fucked' I squeaked in my head as I quickly looked away, this was not good, it was turning me on, half naked man wearing MY jeans and licking a chocolate bar, moaning slightly to himself. "I-I'm going to…turn in…early" I rushed into my bedroom and closed the door, Sliding down it.

"I'm fucked, this man is…he's…Creepy, pathetic AND insane, so why do I fall into his lustful GAZE?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: ...Dating Advise..?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything XDD [Heh little tease at the beginning]

* * *

**I walked into the kitchen, when the shower stopped running, I didn't even notice that Mello had suddenly ghosted behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I gasped and noticed he was only in the towel again, he pushed his body against mine, pushing the front of himself into the back of me "You're sexy Matt" he whispered in my ear, I blushed and crossed my legs slightly as he slowly ran a hand down my side "Mhm…-"**

I almost screamed and bolted awake, I was lying in my head, panting hard and slightly horny "I'm fucked…I'm fucked…I'm fucked" I rocked and whispered that to myself as I quickly stood up and paced slightly _'Okay so I randomly have a sorta wet dream about Mello'_ I thought to myself as I kept pacing _'And I had to RUN to my room to get away from Mello's sexual-chocolate eating'_ I bit my lip and slowly walked out of the room "Morning, Sunshine" Mello grinned at me, I stared at him "Morning, Mell" I smiled at him as Poe ran up to me, his ears flapping "Hi Poe" I squeaked and ruffled his ears, he licked my hand and I smiled and straightened up. _'Okay so…I'll just…um…forget about it…maybe…god damn it why do I have to have a crush on someone who tried to devour ME?!'_

"I wanted you to come meet my family today" Mello beamed, I paused and stared at him "What?!"

* * *

"SO…This is Matt?!" a brown haired boy asked quickly, walking in-front of me, I slowly narrowed my eyes at him "Hi, I'm Light" he beamed "…Well…I AM Matt" I smiled at him, then I heard a bang and someone rushed out of the room and stared at me "Oh is this Matt, Mello?" a raven haired boy asked "Oh yeah, sorry. Probably should have mentioned we were coming over, you nearly had a heart attack, right?" Mello laughed at him "Why? Did you smell me or something?" I asked the raven "Yes, I did. I noticed NEW human blood and thought B had kidnapped someone, god knows he would…I'm L" He held out his hand and I slowly shook it "Matt" I smiled at him, I felt a little nervous around these people…what if they are as creepy as blondie over there?

"I heard Mello has his eyes on you" I turned to see Mello had dragged Light off and began to talk to him, with slight excitement. I shook my head and turned back to L "Yeah, he does" I shrugged "You know, Light IS human and I am not, it's easy to fall in-love with a vampire you know, just as easy it is with a human." L stated "…It's a…complex thing, I like him and he did something so sweet and kind for me…But…I just…" I trailed off and shrugged "Ah, I felt the same with Light. I'd sit there DAY and NIGHT and say to myself, No. No. **No**. Light is not the one" L ranted "And then I began dreaming about him" I froze as he shook his head "Then I began to think about him and do nice things for him, I cooked for him once, almost killed him." L laughed "I'm not a very good cook, the food was a little…not cooked" L shrugged, I laughed softly "I cooked me and Mello a pie" I shrugged "And have you dreamed about him?" he asked suddenly, I froze and turned my head away.

"If I was you, I'd come to terms with the fact that I like Mello" L mumbled "What type of dream did you have about Light?" I asked L, he froze and smiled slightly "Probably the same as you, am I right?" he asked me, I looked away and he chuckled. "Oh yes it is awkward and embarrassing, I suppose it didn't happen too long ago?" he asked "a…few hours ago" L chuckled at me and shook his head "but he's talking about you, I can hear him. Now watch him" I turned my head and watched as Mello flung his hands up and Light seemed to smile as Mello excitingly laughed.

"…I know Mello tried to seduce me last night" I stated towards L "Tell me L…I want to get a little bit of revenge, how do I seduce a vampire?" L grinned widely "Let me take you to my twin-brother B. HE knows" L quickly led me out of the room and down the hall "Hi L. Who's this?" a small blond boy asked "Oh A. This is Matt; A, I don't suppose you know where B is?" L tilted his head "Right here" B answered as he sped up to us "Matt wants to know how to seduce Mello" L stated "…Perfect" B grinned.

"Are you SURE about this?" I asked B who was spraying me with some sort of chocolate-smelling perfume stuff "Yep" he beamed as he ruffled my hair up slightly, he tugged my shirt up slightly and extended his hand "Hold still" he pinched at my lips and I hissed slightly "It'll make them puffy!" he argued "B, What are you doing?" B jumped and turned to see a small white-haired boy "OH, Are you Mello's brother, Near?" I asked him, he seemed to be the only young-person here. "I am." Near answered as he twirled his hair "And I don't want to know" Near held his hand up towards B and walked past us "Okay hold still" he took out an eyeliner pencil and I hesitated as he lined the bottom of my eyes "I see you have cigs, get one" I nodded and quickly pulled one out "Leave it hanging out of the corner of your mouth, slightly" I nodded and placed it into my mouth, leaving it hanging like he asked. He stepped back and marveled at his work. _'I'll show that creepy-blond-haired-stalking-mother-fucking!'_

"Let me fix you even more" he dragged me into his room and immediately tossed a pair of tight-blue pants at me and some leather gloves, I shyly shuffled my pants off and pulled these ones on, with slight trouble, then B replaced my trainers with leather boots, which I also tugged on with trouble, After that he stared at me "Keep the goggles around your neck…" he trailed off and narrowed his eyes up and down as I tugged on the leather gloves, there were long and finger less so I tucked my shirt into them.

"Perfect" he quickly lead me out of the room and dragged me down the hall-way and back into the main room, he had me stumbling slightly and L gave me one look and just shook his head "…Good work B" L muttered "Thanks Lawli" B grinned and bowed, I pushed my pants down slightly, showing a bit of my hips and I saw B watching me with a small grin, I turned around slowly and saw Mello watching me with slight-wide eyes, I placed my slightly puffy lips together and turned back around slowly "So MATT, what is it you like to do?" A asked me quietly "Video games and reading" I smiled "I like to read" A nodded slowly, I couldn't help but notice in this family Light was the only human. "So, Why is Light the only human?" I asked L "I am waiting until he is of my age before turning him" L admitted, I nodded slowly.

"Matt" I turned to see Mello "You left Poe at home" Mello added on "Oh shit yeah, I probably should head back…god…Well, It was nice meeting you all" I smiled at them and quickly walked out with Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: ...Pissed Beyond BELIEF

Disclaimer: I don't own **[Lot's of shit goes down in this chapter]**

* * *

I expected to walk into the door and have Poe jump on me happily, but Mello jumped on me instead, throwing me against the wall, I gasped and stared at him as his eyes suddenly turned a very blood-red "You smell like…chocolate" he mumbled and smirked widely "B-B did it" I whispered "Mmm…" he leaned forward slightly "You trying to seduce me?" he asked with a grin "I could ask you the same thing" I challenged, he chuckled. "I was." He whispered into my ear "Mello, you are the most creepest person I have ever met" I stated firmly, Mello chuckled darkly "You stalked me, you bit me, you watched me sleep, god knows what else you have done" I ranted "And yet…you make me so…frustrated!" I growled "Then why don't you cave into me, Matthew" Mello ran his hand into my hair "Admit it to yourself, you like me" Mello whispered into my ear again, his breath sent shivers up my spine "You're insane" I answered blindly "…Heh" Mello chuckled "You never kicked me out" he added on, I looked away "Maybe I was lonely" I shrugged.

"There's being lonely, then there's being YOU" Mello chuckled "You blushing moron" he added on as he locked his lips onto mine, my eyes flew open, my eyes wide open and his closed, a large blush dusted over my cheeks and he pulled away, I gasped and leaned a hand up to touch my lips, he just stared at me "…WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, Mello chuckled "Ever heard of a vampires lust?" he whispered into my ear "I've heard of rape!" I smacked him over the head, he giggled "it's hardly forcing if you didn't push me away" Mello shrugged innocently "You just become more and more fucking creepy and…you really GRIND ON ME!" I hissed "No, That's the problem, I don't grind on you" Mello cocked his head to the side…'_you…MOTHER FUCKER!'_ I gritted my teeth "You're so uptight!" Mello whined as he shifted his head to the left, keeping me pinned.

"Vampire Lust, heard of it?" Mello whispered "…It's the same as human lust, something irrational that…surprise…surprise, means nothing." I replied flatly "No." Mello chuckled "It means I'm a lot more addicting because I'm not human" he pecked my lips, he was right…he did feel…kinda…like a drug…NO. I softly pushed him back "Matty. Have you ever wondered about dying alone?" I paused and looked away "I don't mind" I mumbled "…you really, don't like me. Do you?" Mello asked with a pout "…Define, DON'T like" Matt muttered "Say the words and I'm gone" Mello shrugged "…" I hesitated "Mello-"I tried weakly "Mello g-g" I ran a hand through my hair "Get o-" I bit my lip "Get ou…" I couldn't force it out, Fuck. "Matty, Say it" he grinned.

"Mello get…off…go…a…Go make me a hot chocolate!" I blurted out, making him burst out laughing and peck my lips, I scowled at him "Mello, get the fuck off me now" I ordered, he let go of me and grinned "I'll get that hot chocolate" he grinned "Babe" he added on, I scowled at him and he laughed "I'm joking" he held up his hands as he walked away, I actually felt a little bad, sure I had been hard on him…no pun intended! God damn it, everything sounded dirty to my little dirty-mind, But I HAD been harsh on him because…he did that…photo for me…I stared at the photo and frowned "Mello" I called, he slid back into the room "Yes?" he asked "…Apologize for biting, teasing and stalking me and I MIGHT give you a SMALL chance" I said, already regretting my words "Okay, I've been meaning to say I'm sorry for stalking you for 15 years-" "YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed, he paused "…I…didn't realize you were walking down the alley and I attacked you and stopped because I realized who you were and-"I wanted to slap him but I knew I'd seem too girly and he'd make fun of me later.

"And I'm sorry I BIT you, but I wasn't going to kill you" the apology was making me feel a deep more hate for him "And I'm sorry for not leaving when you ask me too, or teasing you, and inviting you back to my family of whores and insane creepers…" he added on, I grabbed my face as he ranted on his apology "Forgive me?" he asked innocently at the end "murdering my favourite game character couldn't describe my hate for you right now Mello…oh my god" I rubbed my head "I wanted to protect you from the bullies" he frowned, I paused and sighed, rubbing my head "Fine…" I sighed out "One chance"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: ...Park And Hickey's

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

"Great! Want to go to the park with Poe?" he asked me quickly, I nodded "Fine, but behave"

When I got there I trusted Poe enough to run around himself, so currently, he was attempting to run up a slide and me and Mello were sitting on a bench, Mello was inching closer with each passing second "He'll never give up" Mello pointed out as Poe kept running up it and almost got there, but tripped and slid back down, but he barked and seemed to be even happier. "He's like a child" I pointed out, Mello nodded. "True" he answered, we both cheered when he ran all the way up the slid and sat at the top, on his small butt.

He was wagging his tail and I saw some kids enter the park and go to the slide, they sat behind Poe and waited for him to slide down, he finally inched forward and slid all the way down, yipping loudly before hopping off it, one of the mothers was watching Poe with a smile as he ran over to a roundabout and jumped onto it, making it spin slightly "He IS a child" Mello gasped "He's cute though" I pointed out as he lay on the roundabout "Hide and seek" a girl squealed and everyone ran off to hide behind different places, Poe jerked up and ran to the middle off the park, barking loudly, he began to search around.

"I guess we know who wants to be the seeker" I laughed, Poe ran over to a small box and barked, the boy slid from behind it with a small pout "Is that your puppy?" a woman asked me "Yeah" I smiled at her "Is he…playing hide and seek?" she added on "Yeah, he's seeking" Mello stated "…That's cute" she whispered as Poe ran over to the slide and barked, making several people go out of it "He's smart" I said to Mello, Mello smiled widely and nodded as Poe ran up to us and barked. "We…weren't…hiding" Mello whispered to me "Sh…Play along" I whispered to Mello as I gasped towards Poe and he wagged his tail and ran off to find everyone else.

After several minutes all of the kids were found and Poe wagged his tail happily and ran over to me, almost proudly "Good boy" I stroked his head and he licked my hand "Ready to go? Looks like it's going to get dark soon" Mello pointed out "True" I nodded and stood up as the rain slowly began to start, Mello took off his coat and shielded my head…probably the least creepiest thing he's done yet…it was nice.

_Mello's Pov:_

_"…I kissed him" I admitted, Light dropped his book and stared at me "Define kiss" Light stated "I forced him against a wall" I muttered "MELLO" Light barked "I didn't mean to creep him out, then I apologized for him and accidently admitted to stalking him since he was a kid…" Light just sat there, he seemed done. Completely done. "I TOOK HIM TO THE PARK THOUGH! IT WAS NICE!" I tried "Mello…Mello…Mello" Light shook his head "You know, we're going to a party soon, you should invite him…maybe if he gets drunk enough he might try to NOT hate you…"_

Matt's pov:

"Are you sure its…safe?" I asked him hesitantly as I bent the page of my book and lay it down "But the vampires are all like…they don't EAT people" he answered "But they MIGHT bite me" I shivered "Trust me, they wouldn't dare" he said, I nodded slowly. "Not if they see me with my arm around you, they wouldn't DARE touch you, not with my past" I nodded quickly and sighed _'He's so possessive, I said I'd give him one chance, not my Baby-grower, as he called it'_ "A vampire club…can HUMANS even get in there?" I asked shyly "Sure, Light goes there, if your with a vampire you can get in." he beamed, I sighed and nodded.

"When?" I tilted my head "In an hour, which is good. I wanted to do something" I stared at him slowly as he leaned over and pecked my lips my eyes widened and he tilted my head to the side and slowly leaned in, pecking my neck, I tensed up and shook my head as I felt the sharp teeth against my neck, I gasped and went to pull away "Trust me" he whispered, I nodded slowly and instead of biting down, he took a spot of my neck in his mouth and sucked down on it, I moaned and tilted my head back as he nipped at it, he ran his tongue over the spot and continued sucking as I bit my lip.

"There" he whispered and kissed the spot "Now they'll do more than not touch you, they won't even look at you" I blinked "What did you do?" I held my hand to my neck and gasped "YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY!" I pointed at him "Like it?" he grinned "…YOU…" I flared up with anger and he laughed innocently "…I…" I huffed "MELLO" Someone banged on the door, he jumped and jumped off away from me, I was happy that at least he didn't bite me, or make a REALLY creepy comment, he opened the door and B burst in, I just sat there and Poe immediately yipped and ran over to B, Happy to see NEW company, he yipped louder and crawled on B's feet "Ew" B groaned "Come on B, He's BEAUTIFUL!" A immediately said "I want a dog!" A added on "Oh great" B mumbled.

I smiled and stood up "Ready to go?" I asked them, they both immediately paused, and B covered his mouth, they immediately looked at me and gasped "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK?!" L asked quickly when he rushed through the door "Mello thought it would be funny to give me a hickey" I hissed as I stared at Mello "well let's go princesses" B grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Intense CLUBBING_

_Disclaimer: I don't own _

_I Suggest you should listen to **Beat Drop by Simon Curtis**. It's what plays in the Club. And it gives it a club feeling._

* * *

_'Time to round them up and tell them where were gonna go, if they don't know how to work then leave them at the door'_ the music blasted my ears as Mello dragged me through the door_ 'gotta make it to the centre of the circle, grab my hand, tell the DJ drop the beat, don't play some fuckin' band' _Mello dragged me through the crowds and I saw a blur of people as he began to dance and urged me to do so aswel, I swayed my hips slightly and _laughed 'let it in your body and the party won't stop, cause it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop'_ Mello grinned at me as I stared around to see people biting each other or grinding, Mello laughed at my face.

**"Welcome to my world"** he winked as he twirled me slightly and grabbed two drinks off a tray "Here" he passed me the white liquid and he was drinking red, obviously too red to be wine, I gulped down the drink and immediately my head started spinning as the music thumped and Mello laughed as people kept dancing crazily around, It was fun…I kept dancing, swaying my hips more, making Mello watch me with a predatory look and a small grin, I grinned at him slightly as I threw my hands up and swayed them as the lights kept flickering different colours, he ghosted over me and smirked, he swayed back and forth, on purpose as he slowly walked fully around me, the song had already changed, but it was still a 'Club' type of song. He pulled me too him and I leaned backwards into him, swaying my hips slightly.

"I told you it would be fine" he chuckled, I downed another drink I had taken and nodded as I kept swaying my hips into his as he kept his arms around me, I loved the next song that came. 'Counting all the assholes in the room, well I'm definitely not alone…' I laughed at the lyrics "That's correct" Mello whispered in my ear, laughing darkly. 'Well I'm not aloneeeeeee' I laughed and drank left from right 'You're a liar, you're a cheater, you're a fool. Well that's just like me-oooh, I know you too'.

Mello swayed me left and right as I leaned my head into his chest, then the rock started and I smiled widely as everyone seemed to dance more intensely, and I could see A and B rocking it on the dance floor, insanely. "They love clubbing so much" Mello chuckled "I can see why, its better in a vampire club, less…Hot. More crazy" I smirked widely "Even if everyone is covered in blood and biting each other, at least they aren't half naked" I shrugged, Mello smiled. "Got that and no one gets drugged in here." Mello added on "We were bitten, some from birth, so we have lots of respect" Mello said I nodded slowly "And those NOT bitten?" I asked, his eyes darkened "Forget them" he muttered, I nodded slowly. "Did Near decide not to come?" I frowned "Near doesn't go out" Mello whispered "Do you ever worry about him?" I whispered back.

"Yeah. Tell him that and I'll kill you" Mello warned, I chuckled and sighed "I don't know, he seems very depressed" I muttered "He never lets people know, he's really hard to read Matt…" Mello trailed off slowly "He just…has this Aura around him, I should find a way to make him happy" I whispered "He likes toys?" Mello shrugged, I smiled slightly. "What's his real name?" I asked him "Nate River" he answered "So your…what?" I asked "No, we had different fathers; I'm Mihael Keehl" he smiled "Beautiful" I smiled at him "And of course, somehow you found out my real name" I chuckled "Yep, Mail" he whispered in my ear "I'll get to work" I smiled.

"H-Hey!" Light stumbled towards us "I found t-the *Hic* mo-most s-sexiest p-person e-ever!" he slurred "H-He's a-almost a-as s-sexy as m-my husband!" Light added on as he pointed to L who was wandering around, Mello began to laugh. I laughed along with him and shook my head "Go get him!" I answered, Light stumbled at L "He's cute" I laughed towards Light, Mello smiled and shook his head. "Should we head out?" he asked me, I nodded and stumbled, only slightly as I drank another glass and tossed it down "We're leaving" Mello stated to B as he steered me to the door, I had barely noticed I had gotten drunk. "K!" B called and nipped at A's neck.

Mello had gotten me back to his house on the back of his motorbike and helped me to the couch "Mhm…Mello" I pulled him into a kiss and he pulled away "You're drunk" he answered flatly "Please" I begged as I tugged him closer, he pushed me down until I lay down and went to lie on me before laughing and pulling a blanket over me instead "M-Mello tease—"I let my eyes slide shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Danger Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Some mild gore!)

* * *

When I had opened my eyes I immediately hissed at the light and placed a hand on my head, I cracked my eyes open slightly and saw a small card next to the table, I looked at it 'You got drunk, here's some water, painkillers and eggs. There suppose to help with hangover's. Love- Mello' I smiled at it and quickly downed the painkillers with the water. And then I quickly ate the eggs, I could remember some of what happened last night, and it made me blush. "Good evening Matthew" I stared up at see Near, looming over me.

"Hi Near" I smiled at him, he still seemed unemotional but depressed none the less, and his shirt was hanging off him, he was…VERY thin…it was unbelievable. "Near…why don't you eat?" I frowned, he paused and slowly sat down, tugging a knee to his chest "I eat." Near mumbled "I mean blood" Near snapped his head up "I've never" this was a big shock to me "…Near, you need too" I sat up quickly "I could never, the blood that B steals has been donated…its cruel…" he winced "That blood is for sick people" Near added on "it's not right, and I'd NEVER attack someone" Near shrugged "Or attack an animal" he said, I nodded slowly. "Then try me" Nears eyes widened.

"I'd never" he answered "I'm with Mello…we may not be a NORMAL couple but his friends are mine, his family is mine, you're like my little brother Near. I INSIST" I stated "Because I know you're ready to die, unless you have blood. Near. Do you want Mello to see you dead? We talked about you, he admitted he worries about you" I frowned "I've never had a family" I whispered, Near shakily breathed out as I turned my neck to the side, he shook his head quickly "Near, now." I hissed at him, he slowly stood up and placed his mouth on my neck "Matt-"he started "Do it" he nodded slowly and I felt a prick at my neck, then I grunted in pain when he stabbed his teeth into my neck, almost violently, I whined and gasped as he frantically sucked away the blood, he gripped my head and kept draining me, I began to feel slightly dizzy. "A-Ah Near t-that's enough" he kept sucking however, blood running down his face, he looked animalistic, his eyes were bright red and the thick blood kept sliding down his face, I was worried more was running down his face than his throat "A-Ah...NEAR, Stop!" I yelled, he tugged away quickly and slowly ran his tongue on the side of his mouth, lapping up the thick red blood which made me wince, it hadn't dried yet so it was still bright red

I was amazed by his self-control though...considering he had never drank from someone before, but he was panting and he quickly wiped his mouth "t-thank y-you" he whispered "It's nothing" I smiled "But you should drink more blood Near, trust me…everyone would be sad if you died." Near gave me a small smile and nodded before wrapping his arms around my waist, he was a lot smaller than me so he was pushed into my chest, I smiled and petted his head "Why don't you show me your toy collection?" he pulled away, his eyes brightening up "Okay!" he seemed…happier? At least. He quickly pulled me over to 'His' corner of the room "That's Jimmy, bob, Sandra, cassy and Billybob" Near pointed to each of the teddies, it was funny how childish he was at 16! "Aw they are amazing-"I heard the door open and a barking, I turned around quickly "HI POE!" I called; Poe jumped from Mello's arms and ran over to me, Nears eyes widened.

"You have a dog?" he asked with a slight squeak "Yeah" I smiled, Poe ran over to Near, happy to see a new face and jumped onto his knee, Near lowered his Near so Poe could sit in his lap "He's Poe" I beamed "Like the poet?" Near asked, I nodded quickly and he smiled and patted his head "He's beautiful" Near smiled "He looks like you" I answered, Near blinked and smiled widely "He does" he nodded quickly and happily, I couldn't believe how much blood changed his attitude. I looked up to see Mello leaning against the door frame with a small smile as he watched us 'Damn it, I would be a good Dad' I thought to myself "You know, maybe some-time I can move in, and Poe can stay forever." I smiled, Near looked at me hopefully. "That would be good" he nodded quickly.

"So, you said you like food, what do you eat?"I smiled at him "Em…" he trailed off in a baby-ish like voice "I love spicy and sour foods" he beamed "Like Melly, he likes Chilly. It's good" Near nodded; I smiled widely at the nick-name 'Melly' "You know, I know how to cook…" I almost suggested "I could make the nicest tasting chilly ever?" Near nodded quickly "Sounds good!" he beamed "I'll stay for dinner then" I stood up and Mello watched me walk into the kitchen before following me.

"I've never seen Near so happy before…Matt. It…it really hit me, I really care about him…" Mello trailed off "He's a really nice kid, Mello." I smiled slightly and turned to the cooker, turning it on. "Oh…and Mello, thank you…for not taking advantage of me" I smiled "…I'd never" he held up his hands "As sadistic and evil as I CAN be…" Mello added on "Mello, we have trouble." L stated quickly as he walked into the kitchen "What?" Mello asked "…I…need to speak in PRIVATE" L answered "Hey, wait a second-"I started "Matt" Mello looked at me and I sighed and sunk back into cooking.

**Mello's pov:**

"What's this about?" I asked when we had gotten to my room "It's about Near and Matt" L answered "What?" I asked quickly "…THEY are coming for THEM" L warned "…Why Matt?" I hissed "His hair" I laughed "They are going to take him because of his HAIR?" I laughed "…They believe he has a…certain thing about him…" L trailed off "What?" I hissed "His father was a vampire" L answered "So?" I shrugged "Your kid was born from a vampire and human?" I added on "But Matt is fully human and the child ALWAYS gets the humans hair colour, no exceptions…but BOTH of Matt's parents have black hair, and they KNOW that RED is Matt's hair colour, think about it Mello…red hair…BRIGHT green eyes? His parents had BROWN eyes, and he's FULLY human?" I frowned and rubbed my head "…What does this mean?" I whispered, he shrugged. "I really don't know Mello…" he whispered "And Near?" I asked.

"They want him to claim the throne, being the Vampire-kings successor…we both know he's been dead for a while, so Near is being made to claim the throne, and…well…the fact that's he's the only vampire who can see blood and get over it, and he's never drank blood before, has he?" L said, I frowned visibly "They believe he's a half-blood" L answered "But your mother was human and your father was human and…well…the king was obviously never bitten and turned, but Near was born human? LIKE Matt, but…no…Matts father was BITTEN…It doesn't add up, they believe Near is STILL Half-human even after being bitten and having a vampire father" L said, I shook my head "It's impossible…" I trailed off "Not as impossible as you'd believe" L whispered.

"They'll have to go through my DEAD body, they won't touch them" I allowed my fangs to pushed out of my mouth, in anger. "I'll rip them apart" I growled "Mello, calm down-""HE WILL NOT CLAIM THAT THRONE, L! They will NOT take EITHER of them away from me" I growled "How would you feel if you knew Light was going to be kidnapped? Or your kid?" I hissed as I paced "He's not even my mate yet L, this is dangerous, I haven't claimed him…" I gritted my teeth as I threw a lamp off the wall, the true side of me peaking out of my fake shell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mysteries Arise...!

Disclaimer: I don't ownnnn! :DDD:D:DDD:D:DD:D

* * *

Matt's Pov:

"It's ready" I called, everyone sat down and I made sure to make sweet-chilly for L, normal for Mello, extra spicy for Near and normal for A and B, and I also took normal, Light likes more fatty foods so I made it normal but also gave him a bag of chips, Near began to eat and he closed his eyes and smiled as he licked his lips "This is quite nice, Matt" L stated as he watched me, I smiled and ate a bit, Mello was watching me and then Near, then It hit me. L was talking about us, nobody saw Near bite me, but they seemed to have worry in their eyes.

That caused a large zap of fear to run up my spine, I looked down and kept eating "I was thinking Matt, since Near likes Poe so much you should stay here a little while" Mello smiled at me, I ate another spoon 'You liar' I thought to myself 'What are you protecting me from?' I nodded quickly "Sounds great" I smiled "I'd love too" I made sure to smile widely and even let my eyes show emotion as I kept eating 'No wonder L wanted to speak alone-' I almost dropped my spoon when I felt a pain shoot up my back, I hissed and everyone paused and looked at me "Well, it's your fault Matt, you said Harder" B joked, A smacked B's arm as I winced "…Shut up asshole, humans get random pains sometimes you know" I hissed at him.

Mello watched me with worry and seemed to look at L, the pain slowly subsided and I began eating again, weird…? But I shrugged it off and finished, Near had finished before everyone else and I saw his eyes flicker with pain, but he didn't show it, is he…okay? I saw him shift in his chair, has he got…spine pain aswel? Must be these stupid chairs. "Mello, is there something wrong or going on?" I asked him, he shook his head "Everything is fine" he smiled at me "Are you sure? I don't know Mello…you seem very…I don't know…different, no one is going to hurt me, right?" I asked "There's nothing chasing or going to hurt you" Mello chuckled, I nodded and stood up and swiped up Nears bowl and placed them in the kitchen, before going back In I leaned against the wall for a second before pausing, something caught my eye and I looked out of the window as someone waved at me, I paused and furrowed my eyebrows, I awkwardly waved back and they gestured for me to come out before running over the hill, it looked like a…little girl? I frowned and opened the door slowly, I walked out slowly and then broke into a run to the top of the hill, I stood there and stared over, she waved me over as she began to run down the grassy area "Hey! Wait up!" I called as I followed her.

She kept running then I watched her vanish right in-front of me "Huh?" I tilted my head, then it clicked and immediately I ducked, I heard a thud and saw a dart in the tree, SHIT! I rolled out of the way of another, I got tricked, fuck! I began to run and I dodged each throw of the darts, I felt like I was running very fast, then I felt a dart strike my leg, I hissed and almost fell but I kept running until I ran into the house and closed the door, I hissed and slid down the door, I looked at the dart and grabbed it, pulling it out, I hissed and spun it in my finger-tips before throwing it behind the fridge, I slowly inched up and limped to the door, before making sure to walk properly "Hey…I'm…t-tired…" I muttered "Can I g-go to bed?" Mello looked at me and nodded "I'll show you where" he smiled.

He led me out of the room and I paused "M-Mello…" I stuttered "Matt?" he frowned, I swayed as he grabbed my arms "Matt?!" his voice was very slurred to me and faint "Mell…" I collapsed and I heard him yelling my name "MATTY!" He yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Okay so this Chapter was suppose to continue from Chapter 12 (Of course) but I noticed that in Chapter well the original Chapter 13 that it gave you a SMALL sneak peak of everyone's pasts EXCEPT A and B's past and then I noticed the Chapter was 13. Like B. 13 13! So I'm dedicating this Chapter TO BXA AND GIVING YOU A LOOK fully INTO THEIR PAST. XD! You CAN skip this Chapter if you want, but It will say how they became vampires and how B and L used to act before they were both vampires.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Special!

Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggg! XD

* * *

B's Point Of View:

Everyone has that one day when they believe it to be their worst day ever, maybe they are walking along the side-walk and a car splashes them until they are dripping wet, maybe they've been dumped by their lover or failed a test. But those were nothing like the day I had today, I was walking home, holding a jar of jam in my palm, happily eating it, back then I never knew of Vampires, nobody did, they were myths in books and movies, so I walked all-sorts of places, not bothering to worry about myself, I worried more about my best friend, his teachings went on a-lot earlier then they used too and now he started the readings at 4am, insane times. We'd talk about getting rid of our inner-demons in the church, because of my red-eyes I was banned from the church. I didn't really care much for religion anyways, even A didn't, but we were in a catholic orphanage, and don't even get me started on my parents, dead of course, but my fucking ass-hole of a brother refuses to call me and said he's been 'Sick' lately, the dick. He left me at the orphanage to rot, I kept asking him why I couldn't come with him and he kept saying he was 'Dangerous' If he wanted dangerous I could show him how I could nail a squirrel with a flip-knife from a mile away.

But I unconsciously had no clue back then about these monsters...as I was saying. Signs were being pushed around 'the end is nigh' and 'Kill the monsters' but I just ignored the loonies. Up until I was pulled by a loony and dragged down the street, I was wearing a very big hoody and the freak kept ahold of the long sleeve of my hoody, dragging me down the street, I stumbled and tried to pull away "Get the fuck off me, you idiot!" I yelled at him, he span around, blood running down his face, for a moment I thought it was a zombie and dug out my knife "FUCK OFF!" I yelled as I dug it into his head, hoping it was a zombie, but no, it's fangs immediately snapped out of it's mouth and it grabbed a-hold of my neck and slammed me against the wall, fuck! "Okay! STOP" I yelled as I kept stabbing it in the hand so it would let go, it just stared at me blankly before snatching the knife and tossing it down "You motherfucker!" I kicked at him, I was young back then, only 19. I hissed and screamed with frustration as it snapped my head to the right "...GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I yelled louder as I immediately gripped the wall as I felt two sharp needles stab into my neck, I grunted and hissed as I kept struggling, it didn't say anything just sucked on my neck "YOU FUCKING FR-" I paused mid-sentence and groaned as my head began to throb and I swayed slightly "w-what a-are y-you d-doing t-to m-me" I whispered as I slumped over, the blood was running out of my body and into his mouth quicker and quicker and right before I thought I was going to die I began to feel a little more better...then more and more, and it felt as though he was spitting the blood back into me, GROSS. I hissed and kicked weakly before he dropped me and vanished almost immediately.

I grunted and held my neck as I stood up and began to stumble back towards the orphanage, almost scared he'd bring more buddies, but at least now I knew vampires were real. That was funny to me, I chuckled to myself insanely as I stumbled in through the door, I ran past anyone near and ran through mine and my best friends room "Hey B" A smiled at me, I immediately collapsed onto the floor, holding my neck as I coughed "B?!" he yelled and quickly ran over to me, the stupid little idiot, wearing his WAY too big cloud-jumper and his shorts and socks. "I got attacked" I wheezed "By who?!" he gasped "A vampire" he laughed a little "Funny" A commented, I hissed at him and took my hand away from my neck, he gagged and jumped back "What the fuck Beyond?!" he gasped, I paused and stumbled up and ran into the bathroom, I saw two puncture marks but black thick stuff was oozing from my pink neck, I stared at my face and tugged at it "I look fine...?" I whispered, but then I felt my heart stop, LITERALLY. I began to shake, like I was having a seizer and my face began to pale over, turning a musky bluey-grey colour "A..." I yelled, he ran in and I turned, he paled this time and stepped back "B...!" he held his hands up "A?" I whispered "B you need to take a breath okay..." he was shaking, his face full of fear "Why?" I asked, I felt great, No. I felt hungry, I pouted to myself and looked at A, Narrowing my eyes "B!" A slammed the door and held it as I kicked at it "A! Let me out!" I yelled "NO! You're going to bite me!" he yelled "A!" I yelled "I'D NEVER" I added on, he squeaked from the other-side.

At that time I didn't want to admit I was a vampire, sure I'd drink blood a lot, but I craved Jam just as much, then I tried to call L. When I finally got through I was yelling and hysterically begging him to help me, he agreed, that's when I later learned he was working on a case and was turned into one as well, it left me speechless and I frowned instantly, then there was cute, innocent, A. The work doubled, he kept flickering through books and If I touched him he'd freeze and relax minutes later, it hurt. I kept telling him it was still me, he saw nothing but the monster ME. I'd kiss his forehead or give him a new book, he'd take those gestures and thank me quietly before getting back to work...then he did it. He committed suicide, I was there to stare at his body, he had hung himself so at least I didn't have to go crazy at the sight of blood if he happened to try to slit his wrists, I was staring down at the body, and then I bit him. Of course when I finally managed to turn him he woke up, screaming and crying, calling me a bastard...

But I just held him down until he calmed down "You killed yourself, I brought you back. Check-Mate" I hissed towards him as he stared up at me with fearful eyes "...We need to run away."

* * *

Woohoo! A little chapter special that actually WASN'T a filler! So that was a fucking roller-coaster, and I didn't want to make it REALLY Long just a little special chapter, so it's short, obviously a lot of information about his past was left out...but...that's life!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A look into the past

Disclaimer: I don't own death note!

* * *

"This cannot be" someone barked, I paused and found myself walking down a hallway "What do you mean pregnant? I didn't mean for this to happen!" L?! I ran into the room and saw an older man with glasses and a boy lying on a bed, pale faced "L?" the door slammed shut and I felt myself being pushed out of it "He's a fucking freak" someone yelled, I paused and kept running "He's not even a VAMPIRE!" the voice stated, I ran through a door and saw Near curled up on the floor and Mello standing above him, protectively as a man stared down at them.

"You can't be my successor, you fucking trash! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN MINE, SHE'S A SLUT" Mello got shoved to the floor, but he was so…young "Don't touch him!" Mello yelled at him "HEY!" I screamed at the man, the door pushed me out and I stumbled and fell against the wall "GET OFF HER, I'LL KILL YOU-" someone screamed, I paused and went through the door next door to see Light with a young girl "LIGHT CALM DOWN" L seemed frantic "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" Light screamed, tears running down his face as L hugged him close and Light punched at his chest, sobbing "She's gone" I gasped quietly "Matty" someone said, I turned quickly to see Mello run past the door, I ran out and stared back and forth "Matty!" he called "MELLS!" I yelled as I ran after him "Mells get me out-" I screamed, he had left me then I saw Near standing there with blood running down his face "What happened?" small Mello seemed to run up to him "I bleed, I'm a freak Mello…I'm…sorry-" "Near!" I yelled towards him, they both ignored me.

"I'm a monster" he sobbed, Then I noticed he had a bite on his arm and his sleeve was rolled up "You're not a monster…you'll never be a monster" Mello whispered as he grabbed his arms and shook him "I'll NEVER hurt anyone…" he was shaking and I noticed the blood was his own, he must have been turned. "I'd rather starve to death…" Near added on "I'm so sorry I turned you Near…" Mello whispered, I gasped and covered my mouth "You did what?!" I yelled towards Mello "I didn't want you to leave me…" Mello admitted quietly "I didn't want you to die of that Near…" he whispered "It's not fair" Near sobbed "I would have rather of died of CANCER MELLO-"

* * *

I gasped and sat up, shaking with tears running down my face, I saw everyone staring at me as I brushed the tears away and cried into my knees "Matty?" someone whispered, I flinched when Mello touched me but relaxed "What happened? L said your leg was swollen" he whispered, I pushed Mello away from me as I kept shaking "FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at him "YOU LIED TO ME!" He paused his eyes widening "Matty…" he whispered "YOU TOLD ME…YOU SAID NO ONE WAS AFTER ME!" I screamed louder, L's eyes widened and Mello paled even more than he was "Matt…" he started "You fucking ASSHOLE!" I yelled "Matt…you couldn't handle the truth…I had too!" he said in almost a beg "…I…I got shot with a dart…a sleeping dart, they tried to TAKE ME! AND IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD OF WARNED ME THAT STEPPING OUTSIDE WOULD GET ME HURT!" I yelled "I KNEW…I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH ME…BUT YOU TOLD ME NOTHING WAS AND I GAVE UP MY SUSPICIONS AND BELIEVED YOU…" I whimpered as I shook my head and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Matty" he whispered "Don't worry Mello…" L whispered "People are a lot more forgiving than you think" L added on, I looked at L and looked down "I know" I whispered "I know what you did Mello" Mello frowned and looked at me "The dart made me see things Mello, I saw some of your past" Mello's eyes widened and he actually began to shake a little bit "I saw what you did to Near" Mello looked away, it was obvious no one else knew, because they all immediately stared at Mello with confusion "…I think I need to tell them" Near whispered "…I…I had cancer" all of their eyes widened "And I got it after Mello became a vampire" he added on "Brain cancer…I had a few weeks to live. Mello didn't want to lose me…" Near actually smiled slightly "So he turned me so I wouldn't leave him" Near gulped and blinked quickly, blinking away any emotion.

"And I saw a little bit of you L" L blinked at me "Light screaming and crying and saying it was your fault, that's all I saw" L nodded slowly and Light looked at him before frowning and looking away "I forgave him, that's all you need to know" Light whispered "and I saw how L reacted to finding Light pregnant" I smiled slightly, L looked slightly embarrassed. "but weirdly enough, I saw nothing of either of you" I pointed to A and B "God that is SO LUCKY" B breathed out, I sighed shakily and looked at L "Matty" Mello said slowly "What?" I whispered towards him, avoiding eye-contact, "The Vampires think you can push out the virus of becoming a vampire" I blinked slightly wide eyed "What?" I whispered "Your father was a vampire and you never became a vampire…You were fully human when born…that is impossible, and your parents have different hair too you, and different eye-colours, you have bright blood-red hair and green eyes, they are after you so they can test on you" I frowned and nodded.

No wonder he wouldn't tell me. I was still SLIGHTLY pissed, but less…"And I suppose they are also after me?" Near asked, I snapped my head up and Mello bit his lip "They wish for you to claim the throne, but they'll have to go through my dead body" Mello answered, Near nodded slowly. "I swear they won't get you" Mello answered to Near, Near smiled slightly and nodded "And…the shit thing is they attacked Matt NOW because they know he's not my Mate" Mello sighed "Which means there's no law in killing and or hurting him" I frowned and shifted nervously "But they HONESTLY won't get you" Mello placed a hand on my shoulder "I swear to god" he wrapped a hand around his Rosary and I nodded slowly, feeling a lot…A LOT less pissed off at him. "Well, I guess we'll be creating an army" B beamed and rushed off with A, Light kept a-hold of his daughter and nodded, I noticed how she had the brown hair but very dark eyes like L.

"I'll put Kayla to bed" Light smiled and pecked L's lips before wandering back to his room, L sighed and shook his head "I'll get to contacting the higher-ups" L walked away and Near went back to his corner "Still mad?" Mello asked me as he ducked his head "Don't ever fucking lie to my again, K?" I hissed at him, he nodded quickly and pecked my lips; I rolled my eyes and sighed before pecking them back "So I still have that chance?" Mello asked hopefully "…For someone who bothered to stalk me for so long…I guess so" I muttered, Mello smiled happily and pecked my lips "Don't push it though, Vampire-boy" I teased, Mello smirked and kissed me properly, I tensed up slightly as he rubbed my cheeks softly, I slowly and hesitantly began to kiss back, he grinned into the kiss and pushed more into me.

"Matt" he mumbled into my lips as he ran a hand down my side "RED LIGHT!" I yelled and pulled away "It's not like I fucking grabbed your dick!" Mello yelled "It's harder to nail you than a wall with a broken hammer" my eyes widened "…What the fuck did you just say to me?" I hissed, Mello crossed his arms. "…You...Are a real smug-cunt aren't you?" I asked, Mello shrugged "Maybe I am" he answered "…Maybe I want to fuck you" he added on "Maybe I won't let you" I crossed my arms to mimic him "Maybe I'll sit on the floor and cry!" Mello argued, the conversation immediately got amusing to me "Maybe I'LL sit on the floor and CRY!" I smirked "Maybe I'll fuck someone else" he answered "Like hell you will!" I hissed immediately "Jealous?" he smirked "What about you and that girl that I was flirting with…I'm sure I have her number…" I mumbled as I looked around.

"You're really pushing it, Jeevas" he hissed "You are a creepy horny blond-haired human-biter" Mello jumped on me and I laughed as we collapsed off the Sofa and onto the floor "Say that to my fangs" he pushed them out and hissed at me "I'm kidding!" I held my hands up, he grabbed them and crossed them together before pulling, like a straight jacket, I struggled "Apologize" he grinned "Make me" oh no…WHY DID I SAY THAT? FUCK. Mello chuckled darkly and pressed his knee into my stomach "Beg for mercy!" he answered "AH FUCK…OKAY I'M SORRY" I yelled, he let go off me and laughed "You are the worst kind of person" I muttered "Aw I'm sorry" he muttered, I turned my head "No really" he rubbed my stomach.

"Do I STILL get a chance?" he asked with a smirk "For fuck sake Mello it's not a CHANCE you've got me, there…happy? I said it!" I growled and looked away "Finally" he chuckled and leaned down "Don't push it" I held him back with a finger "aw…I love you" he smirked, I froze. "You what?" "What? I've loved you for years, no big deal" he yawned "What do you mean NO. BIG. DEAL. It's a pretty big deal to me!" I yelled "I've never had love before, you idiot" I added on "Matt, you are SO hostile. Have you noticed?" Mello chuckled "I have noticed…Now Mello. Can you get off me" I noticed we were in a very intimate position "No way, I'm finally in-between your legs!" he answered, I blushed and scowled at him "Okay relax seriously. Normally I'M the GIRL on the PERIOD" Mello stated "I'm sorry…" I muttered "It's just…" I looked down.

"Girl troubles?" Mello joked "Yeah." I answered "That back-fired on my part" Mello muttered "Okay, can we get up now?" I asked with a smile, Mello went to get up and immediately froze "…This is awkward" he said slowly "What?" I frowned "…I'm stuck"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ass-kissing to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own vampires or death note XD

Pretty much full of humour, this chapter.

* * *

My eyes widened "STUCK?!" I yelled, he kept pushing himself off me only to fall back down, I noticed his belt was hooked underneath the sofa and onto something "Fuck sake Mello" I stated as we stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"The more awkward thing is, is we either stay here together forever, wait for help which will probably never come, or I take off my pants." Mello listed off "I don't wear underwear" he added on, I groaned and tried to lift myself out of him, but I couldn't, we were truly stuck. "You keep it in your pants" I pointed at him, then we began to laugh again, Mello flopped over me, crushing me "I'm tired" he yawned, I clawed at him "Mello!" he immediately crouched up again "Well what do you want me to do?" Mello yelled "I don't know!" I cried out "Well…I'm…getting sick of leaning up like this" he growled "GOD DAMN IT I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE" oh. That's the side Mello was talking about when he said he was normally the period-girl. "MATT YOU FUCKING DICK!" He screamed, I ignored his rants as he kept struggling before flopping over again "I'm so fucking hungry" he muttered "Okay let me try to spin around and undo it" I answered.

He nodded and I slowly slid down him "Fuck this is embarrassing" I blurted out "Nah, I'm good" he grinned wiggling his hips "Stop!" I whined, he laughed as I pushed myself and reached under the couch "Damn it, where is it, I feel like we're playing a very painful game of twister" I muttered as I kept feeling around "Nice ass" I almost slipped "Can you NOT be a pervert for 0.1 seconds until I get your belt free? It's bad enough I'm staring at your crotch" I kept pulling and he chuckled as I quickly undid it, Mello scrambled off me and breathed out "I'm going to have nightmares forever" I muttered as Mello helped me up with a chuckle "You love me really" he smirked "Shut up blondie" I quickly pecked his lips "Near is such a little shit" Mello commented as he watched his brother from the other side of the room "could have helped us" he muttered.

"IF he was in this world right now, Mells" I pointed at him, staring blankly at the wall "Fuck it" Mello shook his head and stared at me "Matt, Let's be serious for a second." I paused "I like you" Mello "No shit Sherlock" I commented "Shut up, I like you a lot, maybe even love you" Mello shrugged "I'm a temper-tantrum blond who screams and is inappropriate." Mello added on "and I hate that you have an invisible hold over me, Mail Jeevas. So let me have an invisible hold over you, It's either you dump me RIGHT now, or stop acting like you don't know or like me" he crossed his arms "You act more like my brother than anything else, I've been bro-zoned" Mello stated "And I don't like it" he ranted, I frowned. It's true; I did act like that a lot. "Okay I like you but I just can't get over the fact you fucking stalked me for 15 years" I answered "I'm sorry, there. I'll buy you a game" Mello answered.

"Now either be a REAL boyfriend or dump me" I froze and frowned "fine I admit I'm a bit…of a bitch, but it's because I'm stopping smoking, okay. I said it, I'm a bit on edge after being attacked, I do want to…TRY…to be…better…" I said slowly, Mello sighed "Then…answer me this Matt…do you love me?" Do I love him…? What a weird thing to ask…I…I don't know…my mind is so jumbled with the thought of the blood-sucking creep in-front of me but he's also so funny, and pouty, if he's not yelling about something he's acting childish. "…I think…I do…but I just have that…you know…pride not to admit it" I muttered "I'm a lot like that, I like ya. But if you piss me off you're getting killed" Mello beamed "Wait…I mean, I'll hug you?" he tried, yeah he was trying way too hard. "fine, Fuck. I'll be a real boyfriend" Mello smiled happily and immediately kissed me.

This time I actually allowed myself to melt into it, though he pissed me off sometimes and was incredibly immature…and…loud…he always found that one way to make me feel better, whether it be words or actions. "Matty…I want you to be my mate one day" I nodded slowly "One day" "Nears got a girlfriend!" Light yelled "WHAT?!" Mello gasped and spun around, immediately the mood was broken "Really?" he asked quickly, Near nodded slowly. "Aw, good for you" I smiled at Near "And what else?" Mello asked "B proposed to A" L smiled happily "When?!" I smiled widely "An hour ago, they're…celebrating." Hint. Hint. "Ah." I nodded "Well I'll add on-to that, Matt, would you like to move in?" everyone looked at me and I smiled widely "Yep" I beamed "So, she human?" I asked Near "No, She is a vampire also" Near answered with a small smile.

"That's good, get in there" I smirked "I'm going to meet her parents later" Near whispered "…Wow, the BIG step!" Mello burst out "Remember when I took you Matt, to meet MY family?" Mello asked, I smiled. At least Near was happily snuggling with Poe "I guess we'll get my stuff another day, this is a huge house" I shrugged, Mello nodded "Whatever you want, Babe" I immediately blushed at the name and shook my head "Well, Mello. I've been in contact with the higher-ups. They wanted you and Matt to go to appeal"

I don't like this…I don't like this…Nope…nope…no…No.

"Matt, calm down." Mello whispered to me as we stood in-front of several vampires, I was tense and was biting my lip "I've came to appeal for your people to stop hunting Matt" Mello stated "They are allowed to do so as he is not your full mate yet" one of them stated, I tensed up and shuffled closer to him "T…That's not fair!" Mello yelled "Too bad, as in for Nathanial…Well, his place is what he was born to do, succeed." Mello tensed up "My little brother is not going to behead HUMANS!" Mello yelled "Whether or not he decides to is not up to us Mello" the higher up stated "We can allow full protection of Matt, AFTER you two have mated. And tell B to stop stealing jam. That is all" Mello shook with rage and dragged me out.

Later Mello had ranted to L and I sat there "Maybe I should mate with you…" I trailed off "It fucking hurts that when saving your ass you decide to mate with me, FUCK YOU MAIL JEEVAS!" Mello yelled, I looked down, it's not like I DIDN'T want too…I just…was scared too. Plus I hadn't knew Mello THAT long "I just…I want too for real…but you forget I'm human" I frowned "I break easily" I looked away "Ohhh" Mello chuckled "You're a little virgin." He giggled "Shut up!" I yelled "You're a very cute little human virgin." Mello stated "Shut up Mello" I growled "Be nice" Mello hissed at me "God sometimes I wonder if the baby-grower is already full." Mello muttered "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" I yelled.

"I'm calling you a woman" Mello answered "What type of woman, because if I'm awesome and wearing leather and being a badass bitch-"I smirked at him "no, that's me. You're a period woman." Mello shrugged "I am NOT!" I yelled "You are" he snorted "So are you!" I answered "…Are you calling me fat?!" Mello yelled "When did I say that?!" I argued "I implied you were fat and you said I was as well." Mello answered with a scowl "You called me FAT!" I yelled at him "YOU CALLED ME FAT" he yelled back "For FUCK. SAKE!" I heard B yell "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR BOTH FAT" he added on "DON'T CALL ME FAT!" Mello yelled towards his room "Mello….Mello" L said as he reached up to his own head and rubbed it "Please be quiet" he added on "THEY CALLED ME FAT!" Mello yelled "Mello, you are dead. You cannot add weight on nor can you lose it." L mumbled as he kept rubbing his head.

"So now you're calling me fat." Mello gasped "Nobodies FAT!" I yelled "Except Misa" L mumbled "still sore over the fact she tried to steal Light and refused to drink drugged coffee?" Mello snickered; L mumbled something like 'stupid Misa' and looked away "Okay, Now apologize Mello." L stated "Fine, I'm sorry Matt" he said flatly "Yeah Yeah you fatty" "HEY!" He yelled "Now who's the period-girl, I was joking Mello." I rubbed my head "But seriously you shouldn't joke about the whole MATE thing, it's not nice" Mello hissed "I wasn't joking" I muttered "I mean it's only having sex right?" Mello paused and immediately walked off "You may have said the wrong thing, Matt." L stated "What did I do?" I frowned "Mating is as sacred as marrying." L answered "Woh! We haven't been dating long enough to MARRY dude." I said quickly "some people get married within months, Matt. You could date for one day and marry and no one would care." L shrugged.

"I guess I've got ass-kissing to do right?" L nodded and I sighed and stood up "I really pissed him off this time" I muttered to myself as I slowly walked to his room "HE'S A PRICK!" Mello yelled from inside "No. Don't even know why I bother" Is he on the phone? "I KNOW!" he's so fucking cute, oh my god. "I know Linda!" he added on, what is he twirling the wire around his finger and wearing hair-curlers along with doing his nails? "And then she said and I said and then Near said" I said outside the door, I heard a bang and Mello flung the door open "What do you want? It's rude to listen" he walked back into the room and hung up "You're cute when you're angry" I commented "It's only having sex!" Mello said in a mocking voice to attempt to match mine "Mello, Okay. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes "Sorry won't cut it, and you call me the bastard?!" he ordered "Mello…" I trailed off, thinking about L's words. It's true, we haven't been dating THAT long but the dude has tried to protect me for 15 years.

Guess It wouldn't HURT to ask "Do you want to get married?" I blurted out.

* * *

Ughh...Matt is so silly isn't he? XD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Mello

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

The bad thing was Mello was currently eating chocolate which he choked on and began coughing as he keeled over and gagged, I stood there awkwardly "Are you fucking with me?" He hissed "Um…no" I said awkwardly "Should I get on my knee or something? I don't have a ring…shit…" I muttered, Mello just looked at me "You're serious" he pointed out with a raised eyebrow "Wha…? Yeah!" I answered "We get into a fight and you blurt out 'Marry me'" Mello said flatly.

"Absolutely" I nodded, making my bangs fall in-front of my face "Okay you're cute, wise-guy" Mello snorted "So I just got declined?" I pouted "Shut up Matt" Mello pulled me into hug "I-I mean you know…w-we uh…don't have to get married NOW, we could always just be engaged for a few years until we're sure and-MHPFF-" Mello cut off my mid-rant by pressing his lips to mine "shut up Matt" he said again "Okay…" I said slowly "First off, you are INSANE. You agreed to be a REAL boyfriend a few hours ago, you obviously love to RUSH things." Mello stated "L told me people can rush things and be fine together" I shrugged "Yeah 17 year old pregnant teenagers." Mello answered as he kept ranting on "I'll marry you, but it'll be later LATER maybe in a few years. But for now, sure engaged." I smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to ask YOU something." Mello stated "Okay" I nodded "Be my mate." He answered "What…when?" I asked nervously "Whenever you want" he shrugged, I nodded. "Okay whenever…I guess" I muttered as I yawned "Oh can we go get my stuff? I'm sick of not having video games here. It's depressing me." I stared at him with puppy-eyes and he flicked my nose "Sure, we'll take my ride" I nodded "Sounds good" he quickly lead me outside "Where is it?" I looked around noticing the sun was slowly going down "Right there!" he pointed, he grabbed my head and slowly turned it at an angle "…Are you kidding me?!" I yelled "You want me to get on that death-trap?!" I added on "Motorbike, why not?!" Mello beamed as he ran over to it and tossed me his helmet.

"You are pushing it blondie" I muttered as I walked over to it and jumped on behind him, he revved it and jolted it slightly "MELLO!" I yelled as I almost fell off and clung to him "Probably should have held on" he smirked, I nipped his side. Before he took off, I held on tight but he noticed the road was semi-clear and began to spin "MELLO FUCK!" I screamed as I held on tighter he just laughed and did a few tricks before speeding off "Ever do that again and I can assure I'll be a virgin forever" I hissed "Not with me you won't" Mello assured "You'll never walk again" he added on, making me wince "You'll feel the depth of my-""MELLO" I yelled cutting him off, he snickered and parked his motorbike "You are THE most sexual person I've EVER met" I threw my hands up as I shakily climbed off the bike "You love me though" Mello smirked as he tugged me to his side and wrapped an arm around me, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah…yeah, Blondie. I love ya" I answered making Mello smirk "Mello, were you a model?" I blurted out, Mello almost fell on his face and stumbled slightly "Are you calling me girly?" he hissed.

"I'm saying you've got a great figure…" I trailed off "So you want _the Mello_, do you?" he smirked "**'The Mello?**'" I almost asked "My version of the D." Mello answered making my eyes widened "I don't want the Mello" Mello snickered as we walked into the apartment "You WILL" he mumbled with determination In his voice as he closed the door behind me, only to wrap his arms around my waist from the behind "How many Matt's does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Mello asked me, I paused. "None, Matt can't screw ANYTHING" Mello groaned out, I paused "Are you calling me un-fuckable?!" I yelled "YES" Mello answered "That's rude" I muttered "I am FUCKING rude" Mello hissed as he gripped my waist "You see Matty, you keep trying to put off loving and fucking me because you think there's a time-limit to it, right? But Matty, love doesn't have to make sense, Look at Light and L, working on a case, one day they hate each other then the next second they get this random burst out lust and fuck like animals in the head quarters bathroom." My eyes widened.

Too…much…information. "But you think there has to be some sort-of weird love before we can even try anything, two people can look at each other from across a bar and fuck like animals and then marry and not a single fucking person in the whole entire world could stop them, so what's stopping you? You scared of me?" Scared of Mello…No…"No" I answered "Then why won't you even show a second of lust, I mean you're as robotic as Near" maybe it was that dream I had, maybe it scared me to the point I blocked all lust out "I had a dream" I answered, making him pause, I shuffled from his waist and stood right where I was in the dream "I was standing here, and suddenly, you hug me from the behind" Mello did that and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me guess, your little virgin mind couldn't process a wet dream?" I frowned "Yeah…sort of…" I admitted "You have a wet dream and you refuse to make it come true because of it? Really Matt? Here's me thinking you dreamed I ate your dick, that would be a REAL reason to not have me go near you" Mello snickered, I snickered back "That's kinky" I blurted out making Mello laugh "But really, you're scared of what…?" Mello trailed off "I don't know" I shrugged "I guess I've never saw the pleasure or point in sex" Mello paused "Are you kidding me Matt?" Mello asked "Are you ACTUALLY kidding me?" he shook his head "Matty…Matty…Matty" Mello wandered his hand down my side.

"I can show you"


End file.
